1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to abductor devices and more particularly pertains to a new abductor device for abducting the legs of a person positioned in a wheel chair and for also providing a storage and transportation device for small objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of abductor devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,299 describes an abductor pillow which is positionable between the legs of a patient and which includes a removable portion for the receiving of a catheter. Another type of abductor device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,489 and includes another abductor pillow having a plurality of straps attached thereto for securing the pillow where needed. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,305 which includes straps attachable to legs and having a rod extending between the straps.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is attachable to a wheelchair for abducting the legs of a person positioned in a wheel chair. Additionally, the device preferably includes an accessible interior which may be used holding and transporting small objects.